Délire à MarineFord !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Créatrice originale : MissOnePieceA (SkyRock) Il s'agissait d'un concours où on reprend la scène culte de MarineFord avec Ace sur l'échafaud, les pirates de Barbe Blanche et bien sûr, Monkey D Luffy. Ce sera à VOUS d'écrire un OS original et amusant sur comment bien ridiculiser la Marine. Vous voulez participer ? Envoyez moi un message et votre création par PM. Merci !
1. Chapter 1

Concours : Délire à Marineford.

Créatrice : MissOnePieceA

**Votre texte devra OBLIGATOIREMENT commencer par :**

Jour de l'execution de Portgas D Ace.

Monkey D Luffy, le capitaine Corsaire Jimbei, Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile, Buggy le Clown, l'agent de Barok Works Galdino alias Mr.3 et une centaine de détenus d'Impel Down ainsi que Barbe Blanche et toutes ses flottes ont débarqué à Marineford dans l'intérêt de sauver Portgas D Ace.

Sengoku a ordonné d'avancer son exécution.

Alors que les bourreaux levaient leurs lames respectives, Crocodile lança une attaque tuant les deux hommes sur le coup.

**Autres contraintes : PORTGAS D ACE DOIT FORCEMENT S'EN SORTIR VIVANT OK !**

**Et que le texte soit un minimun drôle ^^ Sinon où est le fun de ridiculiser la Marine hein :3**


	2. Execution ratée n1 By Chesca-Shan

Jour de l'execution de Portgas D Ace :

Monkey D Luffy, l capitaine corsaire Jimbei, Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile, Buggy le Clown, l'agent de Barok Works Galdino alias Mr.3 et une centaine de détenus ainsi que Barbe Blanche et toutes ses flottes ont débarqué à Marineford dans l'intérêt de sauver Portgas D Ace. Sengoku a ordonné d'avancer son exécution : alors que les bourreaux levaient leurs lames, Crocodile lança une attaque qui tua les deux bourreaux.

**Sengoku** : Qui a fait ça ! C'est toi. C'est à cause de cette vieille rancœur que tu avais contre Barbe Blanche. Je pensais que tu serais de notre côté, Crocodile !

**Crocodile** : Un vieillard agonisant pareil, je pourrais le tuer plus tard. Mais avant tout, je n'ai pas envie de voir vos visages réjouis.

A peine Crocodile eut finit sa phrase que sa tête fut coupé par un lien invisible, et alla s'écraser de sable, quelques mètres en arrière.

**Doflamingo** : Hey la, hey la ! On se calme, le sac en croco ! Je veux être sûr de bien comprendre : tu me laisses tomber et tu t'allies à Barbe Blanche, c'est ça ?

Crocodile fit réapparaître sa tête, le visage impassible et silencieux.

**Doflamingo** : Tu sais que tu vas finir par me rendre jaloux !

**Crocodile** : Je ne m'allie avec personne, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

**Doflamingo** : Ce qui signifie que ma généreuse proposition t'indiffère, c'est bien ça que tu veux dire ?

Crocodile : C'est bien ça …

Crocodile et Doflamingo commencèrent alors à se battre entre « vieux » amis, quand une musique vint déranger le champ de bataille déjà bien avancé.

ON VA LA GAGNER !

Un éclair apparut éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes, marines et pirates.

**Barbe Blanche** : Gurararara ! Comme si on avait pas assez de lumière avec l'autre jaune, Kizaru.

**Kizaru** : Oooooooh ! Un camarade de lumière ?! Intéressaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant :

Une jeune femme apparut juste à côté de l'homme de lumière, en mode je m'en fous et je vais comme chez moi !

**?** : Coucou ! Comme on se retrouve mon cher Borsy !

Ce dernier baisse les yeux et …

**Kizaru** : Chescaaaaaa ?

Chesca : C'est moi !

Je m cure avec élégance le nez devant une centaine de soldat et un amiral, sinon ça va ?

**Chesca** : Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de vous faire chier, alors préparez vous à en baver !

Je fais apparaître une énorme radio sur mon épaule et met THE musique de mon enfance qui tue des pingouins et des girafes, au niveau maximale pour tuer tous les tympans.

**Sengoku** : Attrapez la ! Elle a déserté son poste il y a maintenant 5 mois !

Chesca : Cause toujours ! Celui qui m'attrapera n'est pas encore née ! Je suis Musique-girl ! Je vis que pour la musique !

_ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_C'est parti !_

Je pose la dite radio à terre et m'enfuis en direction de Barbe Blanche ou d'un commandant le plus proche de moi, pour prévenir du danger immédiat.

**Aokiji** : ICE BLOCK PARTISAN !

Je cours comme une dératée en évitant les lances de glace de mon ancien camarade qui semble en vouloir à ma vie. Il se forme derrière moi à moitié de glace, le souffle froid comme du verre dans mon dos. Je tremble de froid comme de peur attendant ma sentence prochaine qui ne vient pas à mon grand étonnement.

**Aokiji** : Où sont donc tes petites amies ?

**Chesca** : Là on vous les trouverait jamais !

Je lui met un coup de pied armé du Haki de l'armement et l'envoie valser en arrière sous les cris des soldats qui se mettent sur ma route.

**Chesca** : Dégagez de mon passage, matelots ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

_Bienvenue sur la planète foot_

_Le monde entier est à l'écoute_

_Y'a pas de doute_

_C'est la coupe, c'est la coupe_

_C'est la coupe dans le moooooooooonde !_

_Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! On va la gagner ! Oh oh oh !_

_On va la gagner ! Ah yeah !_

Un phénix passe au dessus de ma tête en me tendant ses jambes bleues comme sortie de secours qui sera sûrement la seule. Je monte difficilement sur lui et lui murmure :

**Chesca** : Vite, emmène moi jusqu'à ton capitaine !

**Marco** : Yoi, tu es notre ennemi mais tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça, alors accroches toi bien !

C'est à ce moment précis que l'amiral jaune attaqua le phénix avec son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux.

**Kizaru** : Pas si vite jeunes gens ! Vous semblez très préssés, permettez moi alors de vous aider !

**Chesca** : Borsy, dégage immédiatement de là !

Marco arrête difficilement les attaques du singe, et malencontreusement se fait basculer dans le vide.

Malheuresement, il s'agit de Momonga et Stainless qui m'attendent sur le pied de guerre tout en bas, sur le champ de bataille au milieu des combats.

Je grince des dents de rage et de désespoir. Jamais, je n'arriverai à sauver Ace et Barbe Blanche par la même occasion ! Je regarde le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse spectaculaire quand une forte explosion me balaye loin de ma destination initiale. Barbe Blanche a utilisé une partie de ses pouvoirs pour me faire avancer non loin du jeune chapeau de paille. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil discret avant de me préparer au choc violent avec la terre ferme qui ne doit plus tarder.

_Au temps des mammouths, on jouait au foot_

_Les cro-magnons s'arrachaient les moumoutes_

_Pendant qu'ils s'ratatinaient les tibias_

_On entendait les gaulois brailler à pleine voix_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! (Heu, y'a des cadeaux ?)_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_ON VA LA GAGNER !_

Je m'écrase lamentablement dans la foule des combats sanglants sur la route du chapeau de paille qui me hurle de dégager le passage. Je lui fais signe que non et attend qu'il soit à mon niveau pour courir avec lui comme un chien assoiffé.

Chesca : Mugivara No Luffy, je sais à quel point ton frère est important pour toi, c'est pour ça que je suis à tes côtés. Ecoute moi bien, une fois que tu l'auras libéré, emmène le loin d'Akainu ! Si sa carte de vie tombe, t'en fais pas je la ramasserai mais t'en occupe pas ! Ton papy va se mettre en travers de ton chemin, n'hésite pas : frappe le ! Il va fermer les yeux pour te permettre de t'échapper.

**Luffy** : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! Nous sommes ennemis ! En plus, j'ai faaaaaaim !

**Chesca** : On me l'a ordonné un point c'est tout ! Pour ton estomac, attrape ça !

Je lui lance des gâteaux récupérés en vitesse dans ma cuisine.

**Luffy** : ALIGATO !

Je lui souris à sa manière en éclatant de rire avant de m'arrêter net. Il se retourne et me crie quelque chose mais je n'entends rien à cause de la musique.

_Aujourd'hui on s'éclate plus le museau_

_Quand c'est l'autre qui gagne on lui crie bravo !_

_Bravo !_

_On s'retrouve pour le thé dans les vestiaires_

_Sous les hourras et la Oh-la des supporters_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

_ATTENDEZ NOUS !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER ! (Avec mes copains)_

_Maintenant !_

Un rayon de lumière me traverse et un coup de pied m'est donné au niveau de la poitrine me mettant KO quasi-instantanément. Je crache un liquide au goût métallique en masse avant de me reprendre.

**Chesca** : Borsalino !

**Kizaru** : Tu joues les traîtes maiiiintenaaaaaant !

**Chesca** : Si tu connaissais le futur, tu ferais sans doute la même chose !

**Kizaru** : Ooooh, parce que toi, tu le connais bien évidemment …

**Chesca** : Oui.

Je me relève avec le peu de force qu'il me reste et tient tête à celui que je considérais comme un ami et un formidable amant d'un soir.

**Kizaru** : Va t'en …

**Chesca** : ?

**Kizaru** : Va sauver Ace-kun, je me refuse de devoir te tuer …

Il me tourne le dos et pars combattre le phénix bleu de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche dans la plus grande discrétion. Avoir des relations entre collègues peut avoir du bon au final ! Réfléchissez y à deux fois !

_Eh oui c'est la folie dans la salon_

_Gégé passe les chips à Bernard_

_Qui passe le popcorn à Zaza_

_Qui passe le chocolat à Nag_

_Cash !_

_Coco intercepte le paquet_

_Il court devant la télé_

_Il dribble … Il tire … C'est le BUUT !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! _

_GO ! GO ! GO ! _

_GO ! GO ! GO !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

_Tout le monde !_

Immobile entre les combats qui font rage, je passe en boucle les scènes qui doivent se dérouler précisément dans le manga. Barbe Blanche qui entre dans le combat … Tilt ! Il faut éviter qu'il se fasse trop grièvement blesser ce vieux !

Je fais demi-tour entre soldats morts, soldats vivants et pirates pour arriver jusqu'au Moby Dick où se tient fièrement le capitaine avec Squardo qui semble discuter avec Père. Discussion qui se termine par l'embrochement du vieux sur un sabre et son entrée dans la guerre. NON !

**Chesca** : SQUARDO ! Arrête ça immédiatement je t'en prie !

Barbe Blanche me scrute de ses yeux de faucon, tandis que Squardo tremble comme une feuille, comme pris en faute.

**Chesca** : Squardo, écoute moi bien ! Akainu t'a manipulé ! Jamais votre capitaine ne vous a trahi et vendu !

**Akainu** : Salle garce, tu fais foirer mon plan !

**Barbe** **Blanche** : Gurararara ! Je préférais mourir que vendre mes propres fils !

**Chesca** : Squardo, va vite aider tes frères ainsi que Luffy ! J'aimerais parler seule à seule avec ton capitaine.

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

_Oh oh oh !_

Le paternel saute à terre, m'épulsant dans un vent de tempête en arrière. Ma tête cogna brutalement avec le sol, causant un saignement dans mon cuir chevelu.

**Barbe** **Blanche** : Navrée gamine, mais je ne te fais pas confiance !

**Chesca** : JE VEUX QUE PORTGAS D ACE SURVIVE ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ! SI IL MEURT, LE MONDE TOMBERA DANS LA DESOLATION ET UNE VAGUE MEURTRIERE DE PIRATES FERA SURFACE POR PRENDRE LA PLACE DES EMPEREURS SUR LES MERS AINSI QUE DE LA MARINE ! JE VEUX EVITER CELA !

Tout s'arrête autour de moi … Tous me dévisagent avec une peur non dissimulée … Sengoku semble comprendre que même si la marine devait à gagner, elle perdrait plus qu'elle ne gagnerait.

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

_AH YEAH !_

Je me relève tout en défiant le paternel.

**Chesca** : J'ai mes propres raisons pour avoir deserté aussi lâchement la marine, mais je le fais pas pour moi, MAIS POUR NOUS TOUS ! SI VOUS ARRETEZ PAS IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE GUERRE … NOUS ALLONS TOUS PERIR A CAUSE D'UN SEUL ET MEME HOMME !

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER ! Oh oh oh !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! GAGNER L'AMITIE !_

_GO ! GO ! GO ! GO ! ON VA LA GAGNER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

_L'AMITIE DU MONDE ENTIER !_

**Chesca** : Marshall D Teach … Cet homme causera notre perte si nous ne faisons pas d'alliance durable !

**Akainu** : Faire une alliance avec des pirates ! Tu perds la tête !

**Barbe** **Blanche** : JE DEMANDE LA RETRAITE DE TOUS MES HOMMES SUR LE CHAMPS !

**Marco** : Mais Père … Ace n'est pas encore libre.

**Ace** : Si, grâce à Luffy.

Tous se retournent vers Ace, désormais livre grâce à son petit frère et à ma diversion plus que réussie.

**Chesca** : Bravo Mugivara Luffy, tu as réussi ! Maintenant disparaissez ! Je m'occupe du reste …

Tous les pirates évacuèrent Marineford sans qu'aucuns marines ne bougent le petit doigt trop occupé à chercher où était passé le condamné. Je les regardais tourner en rond, se hurlant dessus comme des singes à qui on a volé la provision de bananes pour l'hiver. Akainu, furieux hurlait de toutes ses forces sur les pauvres soldats tandis que les deux autres restaient à l'égard. Sengoku en haut de l'échafaud en train de faire une énorme dépression tandis que Garp se gavent de biscuits à l'algue. L'ambiance de la marine me manque tellement, mais je viens de les trahir une nouvelle fois et je risque désormais la peine capitale pour haute trahison et pour avoir déserter mon poste dans une période critique.

Une immense main se pose sur mon épaule, Barbe Blanche.

**Barbe** **Blanche** : Gamine, tu as fait un très bon boulot. Il risque plus de s'attaquer à nous avant un bon bout de temps … En attendant, viens avec nous. Nous te sommes éternellement reconnaissants et nous aimerions que tu viennes avec nous.

**Chesca** : Cela serait un immense honneur mais non. J'ai un dernier mot à leur dire et il faut que je m'en aille en lieu sûr. Je viendrais sûrement vous voir, mais en attendant ... Mettons un peu de musique …

Je m'en vais discrètement entre les soldats blessés et attrape ma radio, où j'actionne une nouvelle musique …

10 – Binks No Sake (Brook)

_Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,  
Les flots au gré du vent.

Alors que je prend le large,  
Le soleil entame sa course  
Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,  
Dans le ciel en chantant !

Adieu port de ma jeunesse,  
Adieu mon village natale.  
Chante avec moi quelques couplets,  
Le navire met les voiles.

Il balaie sur son passage ,  
De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.  
Je met le cap là où la mer,  
Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Je suis un pirate,  
Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,  
Le bateau est ma maison.  
Et à son mât flotte au vent,  
Un noir pavillon.

Une tempête a l'horizon,  
Obscurcit le ciel immense.  
Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,  
Le tintamarre commence !

Si la peur m'envahit,  
Ce sera mon dernier soupir.  
C'est ainsi,  
Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de binks.  
Jour après jour,  
Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.

Adieu silhouettes lointaines,  
Agitant leur grand mouchoir.  
Pourquoi pleurer ?  
La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks  
Chante avec moi,  
Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,  
Tu finiras les os blanchis.  
La vie est une longue comédie,  
Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je leur tourne le dos avec un immense sourire et monte finalement à bord du Moby Dick où m'accueille Marco et Vista, deux personnages que j'apprécie grandement par leur renommée légendaire. Le sabreur pose une couverture sur le dos tandis que le second m'offre un chocolat chaud.

**Marco** : Bienvenue parmi nous, petite sœur.

Mon sourire s'agrandit autant plus quand les officiers de la Marine, s'aperçoivent enfin que les pirates ont quitté le port et que je suis parmi eux, vivante et en un seul morceau.

**Chesca** : Au faite : je palais seulement aux pirates quand je disais que tout le monde allait mourir…

**Sengoku & cie** : Q….Q…QUOI !

Je pars en riant avec les pirates tout en chantant le chant Binks No Sake sous les regards horrifiés des agents de la marine.

Aujourd'hui si vous parlez que de cette journée à votre entourage, vous serez jugé coupable de trahison volontaire et vous serez exécuté dans notre village en terme d'exemple. Plutôt cool, nàn ?


End file.
